Battousais?
by Oro4
Summary: Here! It's my first story! Please write! It's a KK fanfic. WHAT? Kaoru can fight with swords! And she kicks butt with them... HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Kobanwa minna-san! Ayonom is here! This is her first fanfiction! Yay! Enjoy it alright? Oh and write a review!

Battousai(s)?

Chapter One

The First Question

Fighting Shishio, Makoto was turning out to be hell itself. Kenshin was very tired, worn and beaten after fighting Seta, Sejiro, tenken. He could barely stand let alone do his special techniques. But he had to keep fighting. He had to be strong for all those who were weak. For Sanosuke and Aoishi and even that Hajime, Saitou! Himura, Kenshin- the battousai had to keep going. But... was he really the battousai? No! He was Himura. Himura, Kenshin! _She_ told him that. Shishio started his attacks. He did a deadly Gouren- Kinea. Kenshin defended and then attacked. Shishio blocked them easily and gave Kenshin a kick to his stomach. A wound was already in place there. Kenshin fell onto the ground after that. However he slowly began to get back up.

"You disappoint me battousai," Shishio said. He charged at Kenshin. He blocked barely and nearly fell down. With that show of weakness Shishio kicked Kenshin in his stomach and sent him flying. Shishio was going to kill him- he was ready. He slowly walked over to Kenshin with his sword raised. Kenshin looked up slightly. Was he going to die now? Sano's sudden words of shock made Shishio look up.

"Kamiya," he muttered strictly to himself.

Kamiya, Kaoru and Seta, Sejiro were now at the entrance to the stairs. Sejiro, with his smile once again placed on his face, was holding Kaoru in his arms and let her down. She ran over to Kenshin while Sejiro walked over to the others. They weren't so happy to see him.

"What the hell?! Why are you here?!" Sanosuke yelled at Sejiro who just smiled.

"We have come to help," Kaoru replied.

"Oh that's fine, but _how_ to you expect to?" Hajime, Saitou replied quite sarcastically. Kaoru just turned to Shishio. Kenshin spoke to her as he bent down to help him.

"Why have you come?" he yelled. "You _must_ not come close to me! It is dangerous!"

"I have come to kill Shishio," Kaoru said calmly.

That was a shock to all of the Kenshi-gumi there.

"What the hell are you talking about tanuki?" Saitou said. "You can't possibly fight Shishio if not even the _battousai_ can."

"Agreed. You cannot fight him Kamiya!" Aoishi said.

Kaoru shook her head.

Shishio smiled evilly.

"Your woman has come to fight me than battousai?" he questioned.

Instinctively Kenshin pushed Kaoru behind him and gritted his teeth.

"Don't you get it battousai? Your woman has her katanas on her already. There is _no need_ for you to protect her," Shishio said.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru.

"Why have you brought weapons with you Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru looked straight at Shishio.

"I came here to fight and I will," she said quietly.

She pushed Kenshin over to Sano and threw to him some more bandages.

"Help him," she said quietly. Sano nodded and Kaoru walked back to where Shishio was waiting.  
"So you _have_ come to fight me than," Shishio said smiling. "Let's go then!"

With that Shishio charged.


	2. The Fight

A/N: DOMO ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!!!! Thank-you guys sooooo much for reviewing!!! I think I'm gonna cry!! heehee thanks you guys I appreciate it! Ok gomen for leaving you hanging like that! I just realized it was a bad way to leave you all! Okies well here is the next one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ruroni Kenshin( for the last chapter too)

Battousai(s)?

Chapter Two

The Fight

"What the hell is wrong with your woman battousai? She _knows_ he has absolutely NO chance of even scratching Shishio!" Saitou muttered.

Kenshin didn't know and he voiced it.

"I feel a different ki coming from Kamiya, Kaoru. One I've never felt before," Aoishi said.

Kenshin just looked on. He was beyond worried for Kaoru. What was she thinking? This was going slightly futher than just help! Meanwhile Kaoru dodged a punch from Shishio while using his strength against him. Shishio smiled the whole way through. He parried an attack by Kaoru and then countered it knocking the wind out of her. He watched as she took a few steps back.

"Kamiya," he said quietly, but not quietly enough. Kenshin didn't like the tone Shishio had when he said Kaoru's name.

Kaoru was up and attacked again. Shishio blocked again and then quickly attacked. Kaoru just made the block and the ring of metal was heard. Aoishi noticed the change in Shishio's style and he didn't like it. It felt slow somehow- rather it felt as if Shishio was _enjoying_ himself.

"Is it just me or is the mummy having too much fun right now?" Sanosuke asked.

Saitou snorted.

"It seems as if the tami-atari knows something," he said.

Sanosuke got angry.

"What was that?!" he yelled. "I'll kill you right now!"

Saitou grinned.

"Believe me, I'm impressed," he said sacastically.

Sanosuke growled as Kenshin sat quiet. He noticed it as well.

"He us having too much fun toying with Kaoru-dono," Kenshin muttered.

It was all truth in fact. Every block, every hit, every smirk and growl Shishio was gaining something over Kaoru. Finally without warning Shishio grabbed Kaoru by the hair and forced her to the ground. Kenshin jumped up. Sano held him down. Sejiro looked towards Kaoru and Shishio.

"Let's stop playing Kamiya and get down to business," Shishio said in a low seductive sort of voice. He reached his hand to her shoulder. Kaoru jumped.

"You dirty rat," Kaoru yelled and kicked Shishio. He just simply grinned and jumped off her. Forcing herself beck up Kaoru attacked once again. Kenshin was on edge. How _dare_ he touch Kaoru like that?! Hoji smiled watching his master. He enjoyed the simple bliss Lord Shishio encountered when he fought Kamiya. It was just like that before. He noticed the way in which Shishio fought- his rythm was slow at first but speeding up. It was as if his master was creating love with the Kamiya woman. Hoji also noticed Yumi was quietly steaming. Shishio was flirting with another woman! One who was nothing more than a child at that!! She could never give him what he wanted!

Shishio chuckled as he sent Kaoru flying again. If he didn't know better he'd say he was getting excited fighting the battousai's woman! He laughed. How he longed for the battousai's reaction.

"Battousai," he said coolly, "watch this."

Kaoru got up again. She wasn't deathly injured and wondered why. Why wasn't she dead? Shishio walked over to Kaoru who took a defensive stance.

_How best can I get him..?_ Shishio thought. He suddenly attacked fiercely. Kaoru wasn't expecting it but adapted to it in any case. Even saitou was mildly impressed.Sano never knew this type of skill from Kaoru. She never used swords..._ever_. So how could she posess such skill with one? What exactly was she hiding or...why?

Kenshin was shocked completely. Kaoru...katana...fighting...? She seemed to have adapted quite well to Shishio which was what a swordsman was supposed to do... but... when could she use swords? Kenshin's concentration broke when he heard a yelp from Kaoru. It seemed Shishio had made a cut on Kaoru's neck that was dangerously close to her vital point- her juglar. Kenshin wished he had been paying attention. Before anything else was thought or said Shishio decided it was time to have a little fun.

"I like the way you flow, Kamiya. Why don't we stop this little game and you become my sheath?"

Kaoru jumped. The meaning of his words at first meant marriage but then Sano yelled something rather colourful and she knew what Shishio had meant.

Shishio smiled, Yumi glared at Kaoru and Hoji was astounded at his masters vulgarity but at the same time proud of it. Kenshin jumped up again and litteraly was being held back by not only Sano but by Aoishi as well.

"Hoe DARE you!!! Bastard!! Don't EVER talk to Kaoru-dono like that! I'll KILL YOU!!!!" he screamed.

Saitou had to supress a grin coming to his mouth. This wasn't anything to laugh at.

"I seemed to have upset you battousai. Well like it matters. I'll be _taking_ your woman now," Shishio said quite coolly.

Sejiro shook his head. Kamiya had better get her act together. Not that it hasn't been enjoyable to watch. Kaoru choose not to say anything to Shishio's comment. She just attacked again. Shishio, instead of defending, charged at Kaoru's attack. He noticed that the cut he gave her didn't affect her and he decided he liked that. She could stand a little pain and a bit more blood. That's what he liked. Since Kamiya was attacking a little faster and a little more accurately, he decided he would do the same. Shishio did another one of his gun powder techniques and right after thrusted his sword at his chest. Kaoru, not expecting the fire didn't block it but noticed and blocked the sword. She didn't waste time. She decided to fight him head on. Hopefully she could get him tired enough to strike a final blow. What she needed was a bit of speed. Kaoru, after blocking a quick thrust from Shishio used her legs in a powerful way making making it possible for her to bring an assult to Shishio. Shishio seeing her leg work and powerful filled swings decided to step it up a notch. He used his foot to trip Kaoru and pushed his sword downward to strike her face. Kaoru rolled away. Shishio knew she would dodge it and he loved it! He watched as Kaoru rolled away on the floor and got up and then used something like that of Sejiro's Shicuchi. Shishio barely dodged it- which caused his great pleasure. Let's see how she fares against this flow.

Kenshin, Aoishi and especially Saitou were SHOCKED to see Kaoru doing the Shicuchi. Sejiro smiled. _Finally, but it might be too late. Shishio has found something he enjoys. Can you possibly get away... Kamiya...?_

Shishio jumped in the air and came down with a powerful attack. Kaoru jumped back. She sensed something different about her opponent. He seemed alomst driven but a desire. Kenshin felt a terrible aura from Shishio. It wasn't one of a manslayer but one filled with lust and serious desire. Kenshin shivered.

Shishio looked up. Kaoru let out a small fearful gasp. What was in Shishio's eyes! Oh how she led herself into this! In his eyes Shishio held a pure salaciousness that scared Kaoru to even look at them. She couldn't back down though. Shishio stood up straight. He licked his lips and charged at Kaoru, knocking all the wind out of her, and forced her again to the ground. Shishio assulted her then and there with his lips so full of sexual desire. Kaoru couldn't understand what was going on because of the hard hit to the head. As soon as she did though, she struggled. Just the very thought of someone on her like this wasn't right... yet.... She tried everything to get from under him but Shishio's strength was completely out matching her own.

"SHISHIO!!!" Kenshin roared. His eyes were amber coloured.

Shishio grinned.

"Battousai, glad you could join us," he said quite fondly. "Your woman tastes perfect- oh wait, she's going to be mine!"

The battousai growled.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru whimpered. "I'm alright!" She nearly cut Shishio's face to show him her good condition. She got up and attacked again. Himura, Kenshin came back with his violet eyes but could do nothing. His eyes flickered amber everytime Shishio muttered something to Kaoru he couldn't hear and he didn't like that. He wanted to know _everything_ Shishio was muttering to Kaoru. But all he could do was sit and watch. That horrible sight replayed in his head. Shishio kissed- she _kissed_ Kaoru! _His _woman! His filthy tongue went into her mouth! What the hell!! His woman just got kissed by his damned enemy!! Just then Shishio stopped attacking Kaoru. She was on the ground panting slightly. Her sword was a way aways from her. He started to hold his head and scream. Red steam started to come forth from his body. The Kenshin-gumi watched in shock. Shishio lunged forward and grabbed onto Kaoru tight.

"You are mine," he muttered before completely being engulfed in flames. Kaoru was under him screaming in pain. Kenshin and Sano were quick to get to Kaoru and dispose of Shishio. Hoji and Yumi were devastated. They both ran to the side of the building and jumped off screaming "Lord Shishio we'll join you soon!" (Aw oh well, they don't matter ). Sejiro disappeared from the building. Kaoru was unconcious and burned badly. Kenshin tried to carry her but was in no condition to do any such thing. Sano carried him and Saitou carried Kaoru, which he offered to do since he was quite impressed with. On the way back to the Aoiya he even said "Next time I think I might want to fight Kamiya. Battousai you have competition."

Kenshin glared. The bastard- thinking his sweet innocent Kaoru would fight him! But he head to wonder how Kaoru knew the art of true kenjitsu and not to mention Seta, Sejiro's Shicuchi. But he didn't really need to worry, he'd find all the answers when she came around.


	3. Aoiya

A/N: Oh I am really sorry all of you who found things wrong with it! I didn't mean for Kaoru to seem weak! Really! Well I guess I'll spell Sejiro-Soujirou now okies? And I'll try to explain thingies okies!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Battousai(s)?

When they reached the Aoiya, Yahiko was so happy to see everyone safe and not dead. He told them Kaoru had the strangest notion of fighting Shishio and left. Yahiko along with Misao went to find a room for the injured. Okina saw Aoishi gave him a smack of joy and muttered her was just glad he was alright. Misao was beyond happy that her Lord Aoishi was alright.

Kaoru woke up. Her body was aching slightly but it didn't bother her. She looked around and noticed Misao's high pitched voice talking excitedly about Aoishi. Kaoru knew now, that she was in the Aoiya.

She started to remember things about the battle with Shishio. Even though she was disgusted at his behavior and vulgar comments, a part of her, she _never_ wanted to admit, was flattered. And if at all possible she was excited when she fought him as well. Perhaps not so much as he was but a thrill filled her chest when she fought him. But then when she thought of _him _she felt more excited than Shishio ever was!

Kaoru leaned forward try and cover the butterflies in her in her stomach. The very thoughts she was thinking weren't right and were shameful.

"Kaoru-dono, are you sick?"

Kaoru looked up and jumped. Her silly Rurouni was looking at with concern.

"Ah! Kenshin! Um no! I'm not sick," Kaoru replied slightly surprised.

Kenshin looked at her for a while longer and then nodded.

"Alright, a bath has been prepared for you and when you have finished getting dressed I would like to speak with you for a few moments," he said quietly.

Kaoru nodded and noticed that Kenshin was staring at her again.

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin shook his head making his fiery red hair move.

"Nothing, just hurry," Kenshin replied and walked out the room. Kaoru gasped. How Kenshin looked so fine! It made her tingly all over thinking of things wanted. Kaoru took her bath and put on her clothes. She found Kenshin sitting on the porch along with Sanosuke, Aoishi and Saitou.

"It seems she's her normal self," Sano said grinning. "It took you too days missy!"

Kaoru jumped slightly.

"Two days?!" she asked quite surprised.

Aoishi nodded.

"However it would have taken longer for any other person," he said in his cold voice.

Kaoru tilted her head confused.

"Yes I am most impressed with you tanuki," Saitou sneered.

"I am not tanuki!" Kaoru said pouting.

"Kaoru-chan," a voice from behind said.

Kaoru turned around. Hiko, Seijirou was there. Kenshin stared at him.

"Shishou?" he asked.

Hiko grinned.

"Where's the sake?" he asked Kaoru. Completely ignoring his apprentice.

Kaoru and Kenshin sweat dropped.

"Misao should know," Kaoru replied.

Hiko sighed.

"She does, put she won't tell me!"

"Ah, then perhaps you should-

Hiko gave Kaoru and evil glare.

"Tell me where the sake is," he said coolly.

"It's in the bathhouse!" Kaoru said quickly. "Misao didn't want you to drink any more."

Hiko grinned.

"The perfect place!"

Kenshin hid his face in shame. His master only cared for sake!

"Kaoru-chan why don't we keep that promise?" Hiko said grinning sweetly.

Kenshin was alert.

"What promise?" Kaoru asked slightly annoyed.

"You said you'd come and bathe with me when you come back!" Hiko said grinning happily. Suddenly Okina appeared out of no where.

"Yes me as well!" he said

"I promised no such thing!!" Kaoru yelled.

Okina smiled a little impish grin.

"Yes you did," he said, "the night before you left!"

"What the hell?! I was drunk! It doesn't count!"

"It does!" Hiko said. "Let's go!"

"You pair of dirty old men!" Kaoru yelled. "I most certainly will not!"

Kaoru backed away and tripped over a loose floorboard. Kenshin caught her gracefully.

"Okina, Shishou, go drink your sake and leave Kaoru alone," he said lowly and his eyes were amber.

"Oh no! Kenshin he wasn't being serious!" Kaoru tried to defend Hiko and Okina. Kenshin gave her a death stare and it silenced her.

Okina sulked away and Hiko grinned.

"Don't talk to me like that baka deshi," he muttered leaving.

Saitou admired that with a smile.

"Kaoru-_dono_, now what were you going to say?" battousai said almost _telling_ her to repeat it again. Kaoru just shook her head. Himura- the battousai grinned.

"Good," he said.

Sano felt a little weird because Kenshin wasn't doing anything. Besides now that Kaoru lost her temper she looked good submissive.

"Now let's go some place where we can talk," battousai said grinning. Kaoru could only nod. It wasn't really _fear_ for the battousai that prevented her from speaking. It was the fear of what he was doing to her. In less than a minute Kaoru had followed Kenshin to a room at the back of the house. It seemed to be his, Kaoru noticed, by Kenshin's smell. It smelled so good but she couldn't let him see her vulnerability. Kenshin invited Kaoru to sit down on the places set for the both of them. Kaoru was glad Kenshin was back. The battousai made her feel things that drove her insane, Kenshin did the same thing but she knew Kenshin wouldn't exploit her weakness of him- this made him easier to deal with and hide things from.


	4. The Sano way

A/N: Hiya! I am really grateful for all your reviews! Domo Arigatou minna-san! Oh and I think I spelled the "rooster" thingy wrong- I think it's "tori-atama" not sure though. Anyway, to answer your questions about the Soujirou(lookie I spelled it right!) Kaoru thing, it's either going to be in this chapter or the next one depending on how much I wanna change the story okies? By the way- KH II is coming out! Joyous! Sorry it took so long. I had thins idea and I couldn't really remember it. Forgive me the next chapter should hopefully answer your questions about Soujirou and Kaoru. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Battousai(s)?  
Chapter Four: The Sano Way

Kenshin had called Kaoru into a room in the back so they could be alone. This made Kaoru a little nervous but at the same time slightly curious as to what Kenshin might be up to. No doubt though, that he would want questions to be answered and Kaoru wasn't going to answer them- that is, if she could actually not tell him.

"I'm glad you're better Kaoru-dono, but as you might know, I need to ask you a few questions," Kenshin said. But of course Kaoru thought.

"Ok," Kaoru agreed. Kenshin prepared himself for a little talk.

"Why didn't you tell me you could use real katanas?" he asked Kaoru. Kaoru shrugged.

"I didn't real think as to why I didn't come to tell you," Kaoru replied. Kenshin nodded.

"If that is so then why did you just come to show me when I was fighting Shishio? Had I know I wouldn't have gotten so upset," Kenshin asked.

"I was worried about you Kenshin! Duh! I wanted to help if I could. I didn't want you... any of you to die," Kaoru replied trailing at the last part. There was a short silence in the room. Kenshin had a few more things in mind to ask.

"Kaoru-dono, what did Shishio say to you?" Kenshin asked getting more on the serious side then Kaoru enjoyed. She looked at him.

He WAS completely serious. But how could she tell him? Shishio had said such vulgar things!

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin inquired. He was pushing her onward. "Well he basically said what you heard, y'know. Things of that sort,"

Kaoru said generalizing the statement. She was glad she did. "And these statements, how did they make you feel?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru jumped.

Now he's just getting WAY too personal! Kaoru thought. She couldn't tell him- just no!  
Kenshin watched the play of emotions as they ran across Kaoru's face. He was hoping that she wouldn't have felt pleased by what Shishio had said. If anything Kenshin could tell her those things if she wanted to hear them!

"Bad," Kaoru finally replied. "Bad and disgusted."

Kenshin noticed her eyes never met his. This he didn't like. Kenshin lifted his hand to lift Kaoru's chin, meeting his gaze to her own. He stared into her Sapphire eyes.

"Tell me everything you felt," Kenshin said quietly. Kenshin's strong violet eyes poured themselves into her azure ones. Kaoru still couldn't reply, she was speechless.

"Tell me," Kenshin quietly said again but this time his thumb stroked her cheek. Kaoru couldn't hold it in. Her feelings were surfacing and almost couldn't be kept down. He was so close! Kaoru, however pulled away.

"Oh Kenshin I can't! You'll hate me!"

Kenshin couldn't help but grin. He felt the battousai starting to resurface again, but for another reason other than anger. But he had to fight it.

"No," Kenshin said. "I would not get mad, I wouldn't hate you."

Kaoru still didn't reply. Kenshin wanted to save some things for Tokyo but he had an idea. He got up. Kaoru looked up and saw Kenshin gone. "Kenshin?" she asked. Then she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and legs on either side of her own. Oh kami-sama he didn't know what he was doing to her. The very thought of Kenshin this close to her nearly drove her mad but in the reality of it was simply impossible for her to control. She could- would not go so far as to call it pleasurable.

"Is this what you felt...?" Kenshin asked in a sexily low voice. "Was it pleasing to you to have him tell you those things?"

Before she completely busted she HAD to tell him.

"Part of me Kenshin thought it was pleasing, but the other thought it vile!" Kaoru said quickly. "No it WAS vile!"

Kenshin grinned. She got that out rather quickly. Now if he didn't know better he'd say he was pleasing her now. A little persuasion never hurt anyone did it? Kenshin squeezed his arm around Kaoru's waist. and press his legs closer to Kaoru's. If she wasn't trying to hide her feelings then she would have moaned by now. Kenshin moved some of the hair strands that were blocking her ear and then whispered into it.

"Now tell me, who pleases you more?" The hot air from his mouth made Kaoru shiver. After Kenshin let her go and began to leave the room.

"When you're finished here you can leave, I'll prepare you lunch," Kenshin said then left. Kaoru heard the door close. Her heart was pounding. She wanted him... but how much so? Oh dear god! This was too much!

Kenshin walked down the corridor slowly. His other sides were talking to him. Needless to say the battousai was impressed and then again slightly upset.

_ I think you should have let me taken her though, she looked mighty tasty._ the battousai said with in Kenshin's mind.

No way! I couldn't possibly harm Kaoru dono like that! Kenshin thought.

**I do agree with the battousai on some things. She did look rather tempting. But then again harming her and forcing her to do something isn't right either.** The ruroni's thoughts were in Kenshin's head. **Her feelings are still new to her**.

What do I do when I think she's ready? Kenshin thought.

_ Let me have her._ the battousai said.

**It depends... let's see what happens**. The ruruoni thought. Kenshin was slightly nervous. Did he really have what it took and would she accept him?

Kaoru ran through the gate.

"Yes! Home sweet home!"

Kenshin watched her playful attitude and smiled. Sanosuke and Yahiko walked in next. They were fighting about the bigger room. Kenshin wondered in a closed the gate. He was home, she... she told him so. As he walked into the house he heard a squeal of delight.

"Oh look Kenshin! Dr.Genzai left us some food and supplies! I must thank him!" Kaoru said so happy and excited.  
Kenshin smiled. "That is great Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said. There was a short silence. Kaoru looked away from Kenshin blushing.

Kenshin noticed.

"Oh by the way, your question, the answer is um.. you," Kaoru said blushing.

That stirred the battousai quite a bit, and Kenshin had to do his best not to give in.

"Thank-you, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said instead of the nasty thing that had came into his head. Kaoru nodded and left the kitchen. The ball was now in motion. All she had to do was pick it up. The very notion excited Kenshin- rather more so the battousai. Kenshin looked around the kitchen. It was clean, being that it was Genzai-san he guessed the whole house was clean, and so there wasn't much to do. Maybe perhaps except...

The next time Yahiko or Sanosuke saw Kenshin was during his favorite past-time. Laundry!  
Yahiko and Sano shook their heads.

"I worry about him sometimes y'know. I swear if it wasn't for Kaoru I'd think he was gay," Sano said sitting down on the porch. Yahiko agreed. After a while the both of them started to get hungry.

"Oy! Kenshin! I'm gettin' hungry over here," Sano yelled. Kenshin turned his head and frowned. He was getting quite into his laundry thank you very much! But nevertheless he smiled his ruroni smile and went to the kitchen to prepare a meal. Kaoru came out of her room in her training clothes. She met Yahiko on the way who looked excited to start training again but Kaoru told him his training would start again the next day. She herself had to train. Yahiko looked a little upset and something inside Kaoru gave in. She welcomed him to join her. Yahiko got up and smiled. He quickly grabbed his bokken and then left with his sensei.

"Never would have guessed our Jou-chan could fight, ne?" Sano said looking into the distance.  
Kenshin agreed. "I still haven't talked to her fully about that yet. I tried and she got away from me," Kenshin sighed. Sano grinned.

"Y'know I have a feeling you let her get away from you," Sano said. Kenshin looked his way.

"Exactly what do you mean?" He asked.  
Sano looked away.

"You know you're a weakling when it comes to her Kenshin, I surprised your other didn't take advantage of her by now," he said. Kenshin didn't like the sound of that. Had it anything to do with the battousai, Kenshin was almost a hundred percent sure it wasn't a good idea.

"Sanosuke what are you getting at?" Kenshin inquired.  
Sano chewed on his fish bone a bit longer before replying.

"It's simple. It's not like he'd kill her or anything, it's just that you need to give the battousai a chance. Who knows getting her under you might not be a bad idea," Sano said grinning. Kenshin was shocked with the idea, not exactly that it was coming from Sano but for Sano thinking about him that way! But really, the thought had actually crossed his mind from time to time.

"Getting who under what?" an annoyed voiced said from behind Sano. Kenshin didn't like the sound of that either. Sano turned around. He was thinking of a quick comeback but hadn't any.

"Getting you under some nice warm clothes! Kaoru you're soaking!" Kenshing said quickly. He noticed Kaoru was drenched in water, her hair was sticking to her shoulders, her gi was slightly see-thru (which he chose to ignore for now) and her ribbon was tied around Yahiko's arm which seemed to be bleeding. They were both soaking. Sano moved out of the way to led Kenshin lead Kaoru into the house.

"Don't be too rough her Kenshin!" he called after his best friend. "And give him what he wants missy!"  
Kaoru was confused.

"Sano," Kenshin said embarrassed. Sano waved and left and Kaoru and Kenshin went inside. Little did they know an unexpected visitor would be arriving soon…

A/N: Here everyone! This is the updated version, sorry for the horrible format.


	5. The Battousai's Chapter

A/N: Kobanwa minna-san! Here is the next chapter thingy! I hopie you likie! It'll be interesting I think. Well enjoy! and THANK-YOU! I've never gotten so many reviews in my life! You guys are sooooooo awesome! Arigatou minna-san!

Battousai(s?

Chapter Five The Battousai's chapter

After Kaoru left Yahiko dried and in new clothes, she went to seek out Kenshin who had wanted another conversation. Judging from the last one, this one was going to get many more times hotter! Kaoru's face lit a bright red colour just thinking about it. The first time he was so close and it made her nearly crazy. Had she known Kenshin of being capable of real sex appeal she wouldn't have told him about Shishio. Kaoru, who was also dried and clothed, went into the dojo. She slowly slid open the door and walked in. All of a sudden her heart began wildly pacing. Even if her senses weren't as good a s Kenshin's her intuition was better and as soon as she saw Kenshin she had a feeling giving in to everything about him would be harder than holding back from him. Kaoru closed the door. She turned around and saw Kenshin sitting with one knee to his chest and his sobakasou safely on him. Kenshin looked up when her felt her presence. He had known she was coming down the hall and waited with anticipation. With what Sano said and all the battousai started thinking up so many things but worse than that if Kenshin didn't control him, thoughts wouldn't be thoughts anymore. Kenshin watched as Kaoru walked slowly towards him. She seemed cautious or something of that matter. He wondered why but at the same time couldn't blame her. Such a fine woman, beautiful and looked absolutely sexy when she was wet and the smell of her perfume made Kenshin gitty. He started to wonder whether or not she'd look better if her body was wet but for a different reason. Oh crap! I'm starting to think like him now! Kenshin thought. It seemed the battousai was beginning to become an influence on Kenshin.

Kaoru sat down a bit away from Kenshin. Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts.

"Let's get serious again Kaoru-dono," he said. Kaoru nodded. She was already having a hard time trying to keep herself under control. Kenshin looked so damn good in his gi especially with some of his chest hanging out. Plus his hair made his look delicate but at the same time manly and if that wasn't enough, he smelled so very good- too good in fact.

"Why do you keep me here Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru wasn't expecting that in the least! She was thinking more along the lines of "why do you fight with swords?" sort of thing. But why did she keep him here? He wasn't bad company, he never really did anything wrong and she... she...

"I like you... here," Kaoru replied looking down ward. "I really like you living with us Kenshin... you're... you're my family!"  
Kenshin smiled. He liked hearing that from Kaoru. It made him feel welcome. But there were parts to his liking that had doubts.

"Have you ever considered me being any danger to you Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.

Yet another question startled Kaoru. Kenshin be a threat? "Never Kenshin! Not you anyways," Kaoru replied. How ever could Kenshin be danger to Kaoru? He was like a life boat instead!

Kenshin remained silent and looked thoughtful. Kaoru's heart was pounding so loud she could've swore Kenshin could hear it.

"Kaoru-dono," he finally said after a while. Kaoru looked at Kenshin. Another one of her intuitions was kicking in.

"Yes, Kenshin?" she asked slightly uneasy.

Kenshin looked her way and his eyes flickered amber. Kaoru let out a small gasp. "If I were to loose control and the battousai gained it, how would you feel?" Kenshin asked.

Was this what he meant when he mentioned "danger"? The battousai... he made her feel so.

"I don't know, I mean I've not been in contact with him for more than a few minutes," Kaoru replied.

Kenshin sighed. That answer wasn't good enough. He wanted to make sure she knew how she felt, he didn't want to hurt her.

"I need you to feel as safe as you do with me when you're with the battousai," he said calmly.

Kaoru knew what the battousai stirred in her but she was afraid to loose control with him near. Kenshin touched Kaoru's chin and gazed at her.

"Would it be alright if I found out?" he asked.

Kaoru wasn't sure completely but agreed anyway. Just then, the way Kenshin sounded sent shivers up Kaoru's spine. It was so unlike him and yet so like him. Kenshin slowly bent his head over Kaoru's. She felt his tongue on her lips and then his lips pressed against her own. Kenshin- no the battousai forced his tongue into Kaoru's mouth in a passionate kiss, thus making her mind fill with thoughts of desire. She felt herself about to moan. Luckily the battousai gently pull away. Kaoru's eyes were open just enough to see his tongue go back into his mouth. The battousai knew exactly what he was going to do but wanted to ease her into it. Even though she would've looked great under him just then, he wanted to make more of her held back feelings.

"I'd say you took that rather well," the battousai said grinning. Kaoru closed her eyes completely trying to get over the affects of that kiss. It was her first time with Kenshin- no the battousai.

"Tell me Kaoru," the battousai started tracing the outline of Kaoru's face with a finger, "... tell me what you feel," the battousai said egging her on. Kaoru didn't want to hold back from him, she wanted to tell him all about her feelings.

"I feel," Kaoru's reply was cut off by her moan. But then she felt that was too strong of an action and felt foolish. She looked away from the battousai blushing madly.

The battousai grinned. He carefully closed the space in between them. He placed a hand behind Kaoru's head, took out the ribbon and watched at her hair fall sexily down her shoulders. Then he began rubbing her head in a circular motion, sort of massaging it. His hand moved down to her neck still massaging it. Kaoru let out a small moan. The battousai tilted his head and grinned more widely. He pulled Kaoru closer to him and placed his other hand on the small of her back. He whispered something to her and then in a lightly forceful way pushed her onto the dojo's floor. Her back was facing him. The battousai finished his massaging and then moved to Kaoru. He placed his upper body skillfully on top of Kaoru's back so that his head was at the top of Kaoru's neck. He rested his knees on either side of Kaoru's hips. His arms were on either side of Kaoru's own.

"You like that, don't you Kaoru," the battousai whispered in her ear placing special emphasis on her name. All Kaoru could do was let out a moan. How excellent she felt! How sensual his body was! This pleased the battousai and he chuckled as he got up and sat in front of her. Kaoru slowly did the same. Her body was feeling so overwhelmed with such a sultry feeling it made her wonder why she never did this before. It... pleased her, the way the battousai touched her. She looked at the battousai. He was utterly amazing but at a different level so was Kenshin.

The battousai motioned for Kaoru to sit with him. He placed a hand to a spot in between his legs. Kaoru blushed but followed his unsaid request. As soon as her butt touched the floor the battousai immediately pulled her closer with one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulder. Kaoru could feel his groin and it made her nervous but then again excited. "You do realize I could ravish you at any time right?" the battousai said lustfully. His low, sexy, desire filled voice made Kaoru gitty. Kaoru gulped and nodded.

"But you wouldn't dare," she said.

As to why exactly she provoked the battousai Kaoru didn't know but instantly her body was thrown under Kenshin's and he was smiling oh so wickedly.

"Dare I not?" he asked. The battousai started to kiss her neck and at the same time moved his hand down his body to look for her obi. Just as he was about to pull it off there was a sound at the gate.

"Konichiwa? Kamiya, Kaoru?" the voice asked. Damn! the battousai thought and got off of Kaoru. She quickly straightened herself up and left the dojo. Kenshin was now Kenshin again and felt his body burning. Kaoru was so seductive! But he gave a sigh.

"That was too close" he thought. "She knows not what she wants."

**After what you just saw do you really think so?** the rurouni asked. **I know I can't tell much about women but she was basically begging for you.**

No, I couldn't think of my sweet innocent Kaoru like that!" Kenshin thought

_Yeah like she's so innocent with those katanas,_ the battousai thought. _She's a horny,beautifully sexy woman who longs to make hot, sweaty sensual s-  
_

Ok! I got the point! Kenshin though getting annoyed. But I can't just you know, take her without-

_Why DON'T you get it! She PRACTICALLY TOLD me to take her!_ the battousai thought annoyed. The rurouni agreed. Kenshin let out a sigh of frustration. He couldn't concentrate with all his side talking to him! He walked out of the dojo. He walked to the front to see who was at the gate.

"Ah, konichiwa Himura-san," said a cheerful voice. Kenshin didn't like the sound of that. Standing next to Kaoru was the smiley faced "Tenken"-- Seta, Soujirou.

--The End.

A/N: haha just kidding! heehee, well the end for this chapter anyway!


	6. Chapter Name? I don't know!

A/N: Gomen, gomen, gomen!! Really I am sorry for the delay. Kingdom Hearts 2!

Battousai(s)?

Chapter Six

Kenshin stared at Seta, Soujirou. Why was he here? What business did he have with the Kamiya dojo? Wait, now that he thought of it, he had been with Kaoru at Shishio's place. How could he ever forget? Kamiya, Kaoru had some sort of affiliation with Seta. Kenshin relaxed though the battousai inside of him flared. Did he want another fight?

"Ah, konichiwa Himura-san," Seta said.

Kaoru noticed Kenshin.

"Ah, Kenshin! Let me introduce you to Soujirou," she said slightly flustered. "Himura, Kenshin, Seta, Soujirou. Seta, Soujirou, Himura, Kenshin."

Kenshin walked over and gave a slight bow.

"Oyasumi, Seta-san," he said though he never stopped glaring.

Kaoru smiled.

"Great let's get Soujirou a room shall we Kenshin? And could you start breakfast?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru went off to change her clothes while Kenshin went to find a room for Soujirou. She failed to notice the heavy air around the two men. After she was completely out of hearing Kenshin turned around.

"Why are you here Tenken?" he asked dangerously.

Soujirou just smiled.

"I just wanted to visit, is all Himura-san. Just wanted to see how you and Kaoru were," he replied.

Kenshin didn't like how Soujirou said Kaoru's with such casualty. What was he really there for?

"Himura, Kenshin!" an angry voice said.

Kenshin sweat-dropped.

"Oro?"

Kaoru was standing not more than three feet away from the two of them furiously.

"Don't 'oro' me! Why haven't you shown the guest to their room?" Kaoru yelled.

Kaoru ran over to Kenshin and hit him with her bokutou which happened to form out of no where. Kenshin fell to the ground with a large lump on his head. Soujirou looked on a sweat-dropped. He felt kind of for Kenshin. He knew Kaoru for a while and knew she was pretty violent.

"Come on Soujirou let's go," Kaoru said leaving Kenshin and leading Soujirou into a free room. Kenshin was left with swirls in his eyes.

Kaoru sat down and watched as Soujirou put away his things. She noticed there weren't many.

"So how are you doing?" Kaoru asked after a while.

Soujirou looked up.

"What were you doing?" he asked in a rather interesting way.

Kaoru tilted her head slightly.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

Soujirou's normal smile was replaced with a more devious one.

"You smell much like Himura-san, so I was just wondering," Soujirou said.

Kaoru jumped.

"WHAT?!!"

Kenshin heard the scream and ran into the room Kaoru was in. He slid the shoji door.

"Kaoru-dono! What's wrong?!" he asked surveying the room with careful eyes.

Kaoru jumped.

"Nothing, nothing!" she said shaking her hands. She stood up and started to usher Kenshin out the room. After she successfully got him out of the room she sighed. She glared at Soujirou.

"Now why in the world did you have to say that now?!" she asked.

Soujirou just smiled.

"So why are you here?" Kaoru asked after sitting down again.

Soujirou looked past Kaoru and to the door. He could feel Himura's presence there. There was no way that he was going to actually saw what he was planning to in front of Kenshin.

"Come here, Kaoru," he said quietly. "No falseness involved."

Kaoru noticed the seriousness of his state.

"Shishou," she said as she walked over to him.

Soujirou pulled Kaoru closer and whispered in her ear.

Yahiko finally woke up. He looked around on his pillow. He realized he was in his room. He heard voices and realized it was Kenshin and Kaoru but then, it was someone else. Someone else was in the house but who was it? Yahiko got out the futon. He noticed the pain around his arm and looked at it. He remembered the robbers that attacked and protected Kaoru as much as he could be then he blanked out. He didn't know what happened or how he got there but he assumed Kaoru had saved him again. His pride was wounded again. Yahiko slowly walked to the door and reached a hand up to open in it. Suddenly the shoji slid open. There was a short silence and Yahiko looked surprised.

"Y- Yahiko!" Kaoru said surprised.

"Kaoru," Yahiko said.

Kaoru hugged him.

"I'm glad you're awake! I was getting worried!" Kaoru said relieved.

Yahiko hated to admit it but he was glad she was safe.

"Hands off busu!! Quit getting mushy on me!"

Anger marks popped onto Kaoru's head.

"B-busu?!"

Yahiko looked nervous.

"Uh-oh," he said.

"YAHIKO!!!"

A game of cat a mouse began.

Soujirou was in the yard sitting by a tree. He watched with wonder as Kaoru and Yahiko fought. Kenshin was watching him not at all hiding his ki. He _wanted_ Seta Soujirou to know he was there. Kenshin's ki flared and Soujirou looked over. A smile was still placed on his face. Kenshin was getting annoyed. However he would never show it, not to him. When the time came he'd get the information he needed.

But how much longer would he have to wait?

Kaoru was finished chasing Yahiko and dragged him into the dojo. After which neither of them were heard of for the next few hours. Soujirou walked around the yard and Kenshin watched his intently. Soujirou rather liked the attention. It made him wonder how much further he could vex Mr. Himura. His curiosity got the better of him when he turned heel and ran to Kenshin who immediately stood. He reached for his sobakasou. Soujirou stopped abruptly and smiled a tricky smile.

"How much longer are you planning to watch me Mr. Himura?" he asked in his cheerful voice.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed.

"Until you leave," he said darkly.

There was a knock on the gate. Kenshin and Soujirou looked over to it.

"Oy Kenshin!" Sano said grinning. He suddenly stopped. "What- what the hell is the tenken doing here?!"

Soujirou stood up straight and placed his normal smile on his face.

"Ah, Mr. Sagara!"

"Don't 'Mr. Sagara' me!! What the hell are to doing here?"

Soujirou just smiled. Kenshin walked over to Sano. He pulled him down to his height and whispered to him.

"I have not as of yet figured the reason of his appearance here," Kenshin whispered. "Though as of yet, he hasn't done anything curious."

Sano looked carefully at Soujirou. He would never trust that guy. Not after he fought Kenshin and almost won! Kenshin was too much of a friend for that, Soujirou was dangerous.

"Has he spoken to Jou-chan?"

Kenshin shook his head.

"Not since they spoke when he first came," he replied.

Sano still looked curiously at Soujirou and Soujirou still smiled.

"Now that I think about it."

Sano looked at his best friend.

"There was a time when they were talking alone. He pulled her into a room and they started talking. I heard Kaoru scream so I ran in, but then she pushed me out. She was acting really funny- like she didn't _want_ me to know what they were talking about. I heard something of serious matter but then they got quiet," Kenshin said musing.

Sano looked incredulous.

"Of _course_, she wouldn't want you to hear!" he said.

Kenshin got defensive.

"Why not? Kaoru-dono would tell me anything!" he retorted.

Sano looked serious... for once in his life.

"Is _that_ why she told you about her swordsmanship skills," Sano said sarcastically.

Kenshin was hurt. It was true she hadn't told him everything but she would in time!

_How much longer are you going to say that?_

"What do you want?" Kenshin thought.

_I think it's time for you to get her attention Himura... she's avoided us for far too long._

"No! In time she will tell us! After Seta-san leaves." Kenshin thought

**Yes, and what of Seta Soujirou. Why is _he_ here? **

"I don't know."

_It's time you found out Himura. It's time you found out. _


	7. Start Over

A/N: Konichiwa! Arigato for the AWESOME reviews! Sorry got tired of writing this chapter… so this is kind of short… I mean, I really, really got tired of writing this chapter. I WANT to get to the good part but I have to build up to it…. And I am just not doing it….

Battousai(s)?

Midnight Practice

Kenshin looked away from Sanosuke. It was right, he was right. The battousai… was correct. Kenshin would wait no longer. He walked to the dojo. Kaoru and Yahiko were sparring. He now felt foolish. He used to think that Yahiko was a good match for Kaoru, that one day he'd surpass them. He used to think that day was soon but now Kaoru was _different._ She was stronger and her strength, Kenshin wondered how strong she really was. Kenshin watched her sweat. She worked so hard it seemed. She couldn't possibly be working that hard.

"Kenshin, what are you doing here?"

Kenshin broke his thoughts. Kaoru looked rather upset.

"Gomen, Kaoru-dono. I didn't mean to upset you," Kenshin said apologizing. "I just wanted to tell you Sanosuke was here."

Kaoru sighed.

"That freeloader," she said.

Seta Soujirou stayed at the Kamiya dojo for the next few days and showed no sign of leaving. Yahiko had heard stories of the tenken and thought that Soujirou wasn't possibly him. But then again Kenshin wasn't much of a presentation either but he was the battousai. So was it possible that he could actually be the Tenken? Yahiko was afraid to find out. Sano said that Kenshin almost lost. Was that true? Kenshin never lost! Yahiko didn't like the sound of an opponent that could beat Kenshin. He wondered how Kaoru would take it.

When he told her about it he was shocked to know she was familiar with him. She said that she was well aware of Kenshin's dealings with Soujirou and wanted to see if there was anything she could do for him. She then gave Yahiko a weird smile one she never gave to him before and told him to get back to work. Kenshin was listening and didn't know what to do. As much as he wanted Kaoru around he wanted Soujirou to leave even more. Something about his presence made Kaoru change. Battousai's advice of course was "_ravish, ravish, ravish,_" however Kenshin have severe feelings for his Kaoru never would he do something so careless.

Soujirou thought Yahiko was interesting. Loud and quite obnoxious but had a strong will to live and prove worthy. But then again being truly strong and acting tough is completely opposite. Soujirou walked down the corridor to the dojo for a while. Sounds of fighting and determination were heard faintly. Kaoru was practicing by herself. It was about eleven-thirty. Soujirou stood by the door for a while and listened to Kaoru's sounds. After a few minutes more he slowly slid open the door. Kaoru, who was in the middle of her swing stopped and turned around. Soujirou looked at her with a curious look to his face.

Kenshin couldn't fall asleep. He was tired yes, but a nagging thought kept him awake. Besides that, Seta was awake so how could Kenshin possibly sleep? He had been watching him for a while, unable to figure out him at all. During his match with Shishio he broke his façade but it seemed he had gained it once again, this one being much harder to break. Kenshin got out of his bed. He was worried for Kaoru for she too was up. Her ki was flaring, but not out of anger. Soujirou's was too. What were they doing? And why were they both together? Kenshin walked down the same corridor Soujirou had to go to the dojo. He heard sounds of working and laughter. He felt Kaoru in the dojo. He remembered the way she truly felt, the way she smelled, the silkiness of her hair and her soft skin. He remembered her voice as she moaned and looked simply divine as she couldn't back away from him. Kenshin then shook his head thus freeing his mind of the thoughts. The battousai inside of him moaned in disappointment.

_"You are no fun,"_ the battousai said angrily. _"Let those images through."_

"Not in your lifetime," Kenshin thought bitterly.

Kenshin still remembered that he was spying on Soujirou. Why was he with Kaoru?! He heard hushed voices. Phases shut off by "shh" and "hush"! Kenshin quietly sat down. He opened his senses but didn't raise his ki.

Kaoru, inside the dojo, was sitting next to Soujirou. He began to speak quietly knowing Himura was there. Kaoru too could sense it. Soujirou told her of becoming weary of her fakeness, of her constant lie. Knowing of what he said…made he slightly upset. She wanted him to be happy but at the same time she wasn't ready for Kenshin to know the real her. Soujirou was her master though…. So it was only right to please him. To surpass him… was her only goal. That was the real reason she went away… the reason she lied. Would Kenshin hate her… if he found out? Soujirou looked at her uncertainly.

"I know you don't want to Kaoru but you have to, you know this right?" he asked.

Kaoru nodded.

"I know Shishou," she said. "But I am afraid of you know…"

Soujirou smiled- but this one was loved filled.

"Don't worry I'll leave," he said, "after you surpass me course."

Kaoru glared.

"You know very well I can't do that!" she said loudly.

Kenshin focused his attention. What was that…?

Soujirou smiled.

"Sounds like we need to practice! Don't worry, I won't go as hard on you as I did last time."

Kaoru sweat-dropped.

"That doesn't make me feel any better you know," she said sighing.

Kenshin was confused. Train for what he wondered.

Kaoru and Soujirou left the dojo. Kenshin already went back to his room and went into his bed. He didn't understand what was going on with Soujirou and Kaoru. What were they talking about? Midnight practices….

Morning came and Kenshin was making breakfast. Kaoru walked into the kitchen and smiled. She had a little training session with Soujirou earlier that morning and felt refreshed. Even though he worked her really, really hard and he didn't let up in the least, she still enjoyed it. Kenshin eyed her suspiciously. As much as he didn't want to invade her personal space he wanted to know if anything happened even more.

Voices in his head constantly telling him to learn of her secrets to truly figure out all she was hiding. Kenshin with relief he noticed noting out of the ordinary was on Kaoru. She smiled at him and said good morning. Kenshin set the table and placed to food on it. He was upset, of course but wouldn't show it. He smiled at Kaoru as she walked in. And much to his despair so did Soujirou. Shouldn't he be starting his journey by now? What was keeping him?

"Ohayogozaimasu, Himura-san," Soujirou said cheerfully. He was fully aware that Himura wanted to know and he was ready for her to tell. As much as he liked his little student, he wasn't going to allow her to lie to Himura. Of course it wasn't fair to him he had a right to know.

Author's note

I don't like how the story is going, you guys… I might change it a little…. Sorry for the extremely long wait and please be patient…. I'll make it better… I might be a while though… I'll be restarting from… here….

Kaoru was training by herself. She had to get stronger. She let them come at her. She _let_ the hurt Yahiko. Even _if_ one needed experience to become stronger Yahiko hadn't learned yet to be fully on guard. The element of surprise was very, very new to him. The Juppon katana were fierce and Yahiko defeated one, but in reality… it was only one…. In reality he would be dead…

Kaoru thrust her bokken into the side of the tree she twisted her food to the side providing her other foot with enough room to push forward and attacked the tree relentlessly. She kept switching the position of her feet, moving them faster. Matching the strength of her leg work was hard because of her constant use of wooden swords. She stopped for a few minutes and looked to her side. She picked up a sheath. She wasn't used to the weight. She unsheathed it.


	8. Feelings arise

A/N: I restarted my story, as you know… I'll try to make it better. Well here you guys go. Thanks for the reviews you guys really are nice….

Battousai(s)?

Feelings arise

_Kaoru thrust her bokken into the side of the tree she twisted her food to the side providing her other foot with enough room to push forward and attacked the tree relentlessly. She kept switching the position of her feet, moving them faster. Matching the strength of her leg work was hard because of her constant use of wooden swords. She stopped for a few minutes and looked to her side. She picked up a sheath. She wasn't used to the weight. She unsheathed it._

It shined with the reflection of the moon. The colour of her eye caught with the beautiful white light on the sword and made them shine. A quick glimpse of yellow flickered in her eyes and Kaoru turned her head away. Her heart started pounding wildly. A nameless desire filled her with a beautiful yet horrifying desire. She hadn't felt this way in years. She thought of Kenshin for a second then turned her head again. The thought of Kenshin made her uneasy… but it felt so strong. The feeling was consuming her body, her very soul!

Kaoru waved the sword around with her hand. Its weight was so familiar and put memories back in their place. It felt so good… the feel of the sword filled her heart with strength. Kaoru began to practice with it. She twirled it a bit for fun. She heard laughter in her ears and turned around. No one was there. It was a memory….Kaoru smiled to herself. She remembered her shishou…. Kaoru continued and this time she did it for real. She started to attack the tree. The way she was training Yahiko… the way she was living for the past ten years… it was all wrong…. It was all completely wrong! Not in the way that she regretted it… just it wasn't what she was taught…. Her shishou told her what was correct… but he had too changed… was it really the strong who live and the weak die? Or was it the other way around?

Suddenly the tree broke in many pieces and splintered. Kaoru jumped. She had no idea she was concentrating that hard. She jumped back a bit. She looked at her sword. It was still as sharp as ever. She sheathed her sword again. Memories of blood and dead bodies flooded her mind. Her body shivered. Normally her body wouldn't react in such a way. It had been a while since…

No that wasn't true was it? Shishio died on his own… she didn't kill him. Image after image of Shishio came into her mind. Some which weren't unpleasant…. Kaoru looked up into the moon. Was it time already to reveal everything? What would they think? And when was he going to come? _Soujirou-san_….

Kenshin woke up in the morning. He noticed Kaoru was up and didn't want to be disturbed… but what was she doing…?

_Come on Kenshin! She's up, you're up, let's have some action!"_ the battousai said stretching in Kenshin's mind.

"Absolutely not," Kenshin thought. "Kaoru is too innocent for that."

**As much as you want to, that is…** the rurouni thought. **Besides, I want to know why she was up. **

"I will not harm Kaoru-dono, that I will not…" Kenshin thought.

_Ravish, ravish, RAVISH!! _the battousai thought nearly killing over with desire. _Stop being such a damn wimp! I want action._

Kenshin got out of the bed and went to the bath house. As he was walking a sudden sensation filled his senses and it made him feel curious. After he shook off the feeling of uncertainty he continued his way to the bath house. Still he felt a great bit of vagueness in his senses. Not being able to tell what was going to happen, rather not being able to tell what was coming near made Kenshin worry. What was going to happen to Kaoru-dono? Would he be able to protect her? Kenshin tried to calm down. Shishio was gone… there were no more threats… none….so why was he so uncertain? Kenshin set his water temperature to his desired heat and relaxed into it. It was warm and his muscles relaxed.

Kaoru sat down on her futon staring at her sword. She could feel something… it seemed rather powerful from where she was. But at the same time, it felt familiar. It was upfront yet behind it, there was something confused. Kaoru sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Kenshin was in the bathhouse, she could tell from the direction he had walked. Suddenly a haze a pink formed to her cheeks as she thought of vulgar things. She was turning into a quiet lech since Kenshin left to fight Shishio. She found herself thinking of things that normally she wouldn't have thought of and sighed. She liked Kenshin, that was seriously not a doubt in her mind but rather the altitude of her devotions was what was bothering her. Kenshin was so sexy, with his long fiery red hair, his finely toned chest, and gorgeous violet eyes. Kaoru held herself. Even the battousai… with his brilliant temper and piercing amber eyes stirred something within her. Her body felt hot and she wanted him… but were these feelings right or wrong?

Kenshin suddenly jumped. A shiver ran down his spine and it wasn't all that bad either. An image of Kaoru came into him mind. Glorious… glorious… Kaoru! Kenshin shook his head wildly and covered his bleeding nose. Damn! Of _course_ he had to think thoughts like that! He was too old for this! Kaoru for sure would find him blue! (Kenshin has no idea what Kaoru is thinking ; o ). Kenshin got of the bath sweating slightly and not because of the temperature of the water.

"Maybe I should wash myself again, that I should," Kenshin thought

"_Hell no! Be a man!"_ the battousai thought back. He enjoyed that little show of Kaoru.

"Shut your mouth, I won't happen again," Kenshin though blushing slightly.

Kenshin after going to his room and changing into his famous magenta gi and hakuma he went into the kitchen and began to cook. He needed to get those thoughts out of his head. After a few minutes Yahiko came in as well as Sano and Kaoru.

"Ohayogozaimasu!" they said.

Kenshin put on his rurouni smile and said good morning. Breakfast was served and everyone began to eat. In a few more minutes another odd sensation filled Kenshin. A strong power filled his senses and it shocked Kenshin. He looked over to Sano who looked just as shocked as he did. And then he noticed Kaoru who looked slightly disturbed but recovered and began eating again. Had Kaoru sensed it as well? She was a lot stronger than she let on…. Kenshin could be wrong about her… she was extremely strong… and….

_Ravish, ravish, ravish"_ the battousai thought again, causing Kenshin's eyes to swirl with amber and violet.

"Oy buddy, you okay?"

Kenshin closed his eyes and nodded though he didn't feel too well. "Sorry, I'm fine Sano."

Kaoru looked over at Kenshin. When his eyes flickered amber her heart jumped, but not out of fear but out of desire. A strange desire filled her every part of her body. Again she felt a strong need for him. The battousai part of Kenshin noticed the very light of her eyes; that light which he _longed_ to see. It made _him_ gay. (happy, for all those with interesting minds).

"Alright Kenshin, just don't want you going battousai on us again," Sano said munching on a rice ball. "Unless of course he is going to do Jou-chan of course, then I won't mind."

That made Kenshin and Kaoru blush greatly.

"Sano!!" they yelled.

Kaoru knew she shouldn't have let that slip out to him. Sano had such a bit mouth.

"Whatever," Yahiko muttered. "Busu get up and let's get to training! I don't want to be lazy like you."

"B-busu?!" Kaoru yelled

Yahiko knew that yell well. (hey, that rhymes!) He began to run. Out of no where her famous bokken came upon Yahiko's head. They started their day running. Kenshin and Sano sweat-dropped. Sanosuke then got serious.

"You felt that, didn't you Kenshin?" he asked.

Kenshin nodded.

"I am not sure what that is… I am worried for Kaoru-dono that I am," he replied.

Sano sucked his teeth.

"For Christ's sake! Ask her already, she can take care of herself!" Sano said loudly.

Kenshin closed his eyes.

"I couldn't," he said. What would happen if he did?

Anger marks popped onto Sano's head.

"Bloody hell Kenshin!!" he yelled and grabbed him by the neck. He dragged him all the way to the front of the house.

"Oroooooo," Kenshin said swirly(new word) eyed.

Sano saw Kaoru shaking Yahiko fiercely by the front gate.

"Jou-chan!!" Sano yelled.

Kaoru looked over.

"What's the deal with you using katanas?!" Sano yelled. "What the hell are you hiding from us?!"

Kenshin sucked in a breath and looked over to Kaoru.

Kaoru paused for a moment and then smiled. Sano and Kenshin gasped. Her eyes were narrowed slightly older and in Kenshin's opinion sexier… as her hair fell over she shoulders, the battousai began a rampage in Kenshin's mind once more. Her smile was so adult and nothing like the little innocent Kaoru they knew… in fact… she was sexy…

"What the hell," Sano muttered under her breath. Kaoru's sudden change scared him. Kenshin's eyes turned completely amber. The battousai took complete control….

"Kaoru," he said hungrily. His eyes drenched with desire and lust. He ran over to Kaoru with the intensions of all his bodily desires. Just then Kaoru pulled out her katana to Kenshin while he pulled out his own. Kaoru tugged on his fiery mane and pulled him toward her.

"Patience battousai," Kaoru said even though her heart was pounding wildly.

"You shouldn't provoke me Kaoru," the battousai said. "I could do _anything._"

Sano sat down and was enjoying the show while Yahiko lay limp on the ground.

Suddenly the battousai sensed a strong power again.

"Fuck," he muttered. (sorry for the curse)

Seta Soujirou walked through the gate. He noticed Kaoru and Kenshin and smiled. They immediately let go of each other.

"Oh, no please continue," he said smiling.


	9. Before the Night

A/N: Welcome everyone! Didja see? I have a lot of reviews! Yay! Happy, happy! THANK-YOU! Domo arigato mina-san! If you have any questions please tell me! I'll love to answer. Sorry for the long wait...

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Sorry I kind of didn't write it before. Forgive me….

Battousai(s)?

Before the Night

_Preview_

_Seta Soujirou walked through the gate. He noticed Kaoru and Kenshin and smiled. They immediately let go of each other. _

_"Oh, no please continue," he said smiling._

Kaoru sat besides Soujirou rather upset. Kenshin smiled though he was rather embarrassed himself. Not only did Seta see him trying to advance on Kaoru, which he had no idea why he was there in the first place, but he let the battousai loose. His whole in tire body shook in fear every time he thought of it. What was worse was that he liked it….

Sano stared at Soujirou with death in his eyes. He might have been defeated before but not again, this time he seemed different though it was only a few days. Sano didn't like the difference in him but at the same time it wasn't tremendously disturbing. Soujirou smiled the same and talked the same and did everything almost the same but his attitude was slightly different. Sano looked at Soujirou as he was smiling at Kaoru. His smile was different… there was no way to explain it…it was filled with an expression of the utmost…_something_. His eyes were shining and no longer looked filled with the desire to kill but a desire to….

Sano gasped loudly. Kenshin looked over to him.

"Sano?" he asked concerned.

Sano shook his head. He looked slightly disturbed.

"Naw, Kenshin I'm fine," Sano replied. "Just thought I saw something I shouldn't have."

Kaoru tilted her head. Yahiko didn't understand one bit.

"Oy tori-atama! What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing damnit!" Sano yelled as he slammed his hands on to the table.

Yahiko just scowled. Soujirou kept his smile on the whole time.

"I'm a little curious though shishou," Kaoru started.

"SHIHOU!" Sano and Yahiko yelled. "What the hell!"

Soujirou smiled and Kaoru did the same. Kenshin looked disturbed.

"Would you care to explain?" he asked. He didn't have a clue what was going on and frankly he didn't like it. Seta-san was Kaoru's shishou? How could that be possible? He was working for Shishio all that time… and Kaoru was…. Was Kaoru here? He had completely forgotten when they came into the fight together. They looked awfully comfortable together. Kenshin always assumed that she just met him and asked him to lead her… and the way she fought with katanas pulled into the factor that she knew Seta…and also his technique! How _could _he forget? Kaoru knew the Shicuchi!

"Well," Soujirou began. He looked at Kaoru who looked positively frightened. "We lied to you."

"Understatement of the year Seta Soujirou," a familiar deep but greatly bored voice said.

The Kenshin-gumi all turned their heads. Saitou Hajime was in the house again and smoking too.

"What are you doing here!" Sano yelled. He cracked his knuckles. Saitou snorted.

"Like that is going to intimidate anyone, you idiot," Saitou said. "I'm here because I let myself in."

Kenshin looked in Saitou's direction. His eyes were fierce and for some reason unforgiving. He remembered Saitou's words when they were traveling home from Kyoto. He still wanted to fight with Kaoru. Was that the reason for his arrival?

"I came to listen in on the story. I figured that smile here would show up," Saitou said in his usual greatly bored voice.

Soujirou kept on smiling know that he was talking about him. Kaoru reluctantly invited him to sit with then. Kenshin stared all the while with fierce hatred. Saitou was too close to Kaoru while he was nearly two people away.

"So, let's get on with this. I haven't all day," Saitou said.

Kaoru's eyes twitched. How dare he! Soujirou just placed a hand on her shoulder and continued.

"As you know we lied to you. Kaoru isn't who she seems… and as for myself… I knew Kaoru far before even her father did."

Kenshin understood what that meant right off the back. Sano didn't however and inquired upon it.

"What do you mean you knew her before her father? That doesn't make any since," he said.

"Actually," Kenshin but in, "it makes quite a bit of sense. Kaoru, the one we know, might actually not be a Kamiya. Therefore her father, Kamiya-san might be a stepfather or someone she went to when her real parents were killed."

Soujirou smiled a bright smile.

"Very good, Himura-san. Very good indeed," he said. "Let us continue. Well, Kaoru and I met," Soujirou chuckled, "right after we found her covered in blood." He let room for gasps and curious looks. Then he continued. "It is not what you may think," Soujirou looked over at Kenshin, "…or it might very well be what you think. Kaoru was much like me when she was young. Her family wasn't like mine but she killed to survive. That is when we came upon her. It was raining, much like in my own life. Kaoru was sitting on the ground with a dagger in her hand. She looked up at us with a smile. I found it rather curios. Shishio-sama had said girls were quite sensitive and blood never suited them. He too found that she was intriguing. He invited her along, this was after of course I had my abilities tweaked and sharpened." Kaoru sat still with her gaze down towards the floor. Soujirou continued.

"Some more stuff happened but that doesn't really matter does it? Later Kaoru was being trained by master Shishio and myself. That is when she learned the Shicuchi technique…it seemed that she had it in her all a long. When she met you guys you assumed she was sixteen or she told you, yes?" the Kenshin-gumi nodded. Soujirou chuckled. "Well in fact she really nineteen. Her skills in deception are magnificent I must say. And Shishio-sama started to notice how beautiful she was getting and wanted her. Luckily and not so lucky for her I noticed and as quick as I could I tried to finish her training." Soujirou chuckled again. Kaoru was still looking down and her fingers. Kenshin glanced at her and wondered what was wrong. Saitou, amazingly enough, patiently waited for the Tenken to continue. Sano and Soujirou chuckled again and continued.

"Unfortunately I couldn't finish her training and Shishio couldn't overcome his passions." Kenshin's eyes flashed amber at that statement. Soujirou noticed and didn't really mind.

"I'm quite proud of my kaiwaii deshi however and she injured him and then ran away. I found her under Shishio-sama's instructions, and of my own free will, and then I had to let her go. She ran away to the Kamiya household. I knew of this but told Shishio-sama I didn't know where she went to. Quite lucky for her their daughter about the same age as us had just died in her sleep and Kaoru took her place perfectly…. There I left her be and didn't see her again for years….until now that is. So that is the story."

Soujirou was smiling and so was Kaoru after she put up her head.

Everyone was silent to digest the information. Kaoru grew up with Shishio? She learned the Shicuchi from Soujirou and she…she…killed…? Kenshin didn't know what to think. His mind went crazy for a second. Everything he knew of Kaoru wasn't real? Everything he figured up to now wasn't real and Kaoru…Kaoru…who was she really? She lied…was it to hide from everyone? From Shishio? What had Shishio done? What was he going to do? Saitou spoke up first.

"I wasn't too surprised to find out you were lying, but what I am surprised to find out is that our tanuki trained with Shishio Makoto… really," Saitou said quietly, "I'm going to have to fight you now, knowing you trained with the best and all."

Kenshin glared.

"This is no time to be thinking like that!" he said. "Kaoru-dono…how do you feel about all of this…?"

Kaoru looked into his eyes and got lost. They drew her into submission.

"I feel fine now that it's over. You know everything of importance about me and I don't mind at all," Kaoru replied. "The real question, Kenshin, is how do _you_ feel about this?"

Kenshin remained silent.

"I know I am damn confused, but if you're still going to be my teacher I don't give a rat's ass."

Kaoru smiled.

"Alright Yahiko," she replied.

Sano spoke up next.

"Yeah right, you are one complex chick Jou-chan, but right now, if you stay, 'cause I know you're thinking of leaving, I don't give a fuck about your past."

Kaoru grinned.

"Alright tori-atama!" she said. Soujirou smiled it was getting to that time where he shove off, after of course the big show.

Kenshin looked past Kaoru a little. It was….surprising to say the least. Kaoru was still the innocent girl he knew. And he still…he still….

Kenshin got up quickly.

"Excuse me," he said quietly.

Kaoru looked shocked. She watched him retreat and said his name. She shot up as well and Soujirou grabbed her arm.

"Are you really going to follow him? Knowing what he might say?" Soujirou asked quietly.

Kaoru ripped out his hand and ran to follow Kenshin.

Soujirou watched her go with a sort of sad smile on his face. After they were finished she would finish…before he left….


	10. Battousai's Woman

A/N:Haha um this is kinda short i bet and um sorry...for the length of the time I just didn't have a lot of time or rather just didn't sit to write. Sorry for any misspellings I don't have Microsoft word anymore and there isn't a spell check in Wordpad. I think that's why I didn't want to write! haha

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin as much as I want to... and I really, really want to...(tear...tear)

Warning: This is a bloody(y'know not literally) lemon so be careful...it's not terribly detailed but I won't be writing a non lemon so wait until I post the next one if you don't like lemons. And if you do have fun and read. Battousai(s)?

Battousai's Woman

_Kaoru ripped out his hand and ran to follow Kenshin.  
Soujirou watched her go with a sort of sad smile on his face. After they were finished she would finish…before he left…._

Kaoru ran into Keshin's room frantically. She was worried which was an understatement. After hearing about her true past...her real self being revealed would Kenshin leave? She couldn't be trusted! She couldn't be now...not after she lied to him like that... was Kenshin angry? What would he do...if anything at all? Kaoru skidded as she threw the shoji door to Kenshin's room open. It was dark which made it extremely hard for Kaoru to see anything. She scanned the room nonetheless for any sign of her secret beloved. She found his outline and ran to him. He was sitting in a corner with is sobakasou tucked under his arm and between his legs. The faint light of the moon send an unearthy glow to his hair and body. His eyes opened. Kaoru stopped running and stumbled backwards. "B-battousai!" she said suprised(to say the least). The battousai had emerged from Kenshin once again.

His eyes were fierce and golden, peircing deep into Kaoru's soul. He stared at her the light of the moon faded with the passing of clouds. All that Kaoru could see were his golden eyes, shining maliciously. Her breath caught in her chest as he got up. He saw fear in her eyes. It aroused him-made him want her. But questions need to be answered and he was tired of waiting. "Why'd you lie to me?" he asked in his deep voice. He took a step forward and Kaoru took a step back. Right now all she wanted to do was run. This time, the battousai scared her, this time... she couldn't get run away. But that fear brought her to different feelings. As much as he frightened her, there was something about him that made her heart beat quickly. She was so scared of him but at the same time she wanted his cold stonic self as much as she wanted his blubbly rurouni self...and then she wanted Kenshin... The battousai's mouth opened again and Kaoru's thoughts broke.

"Tell me Kaoru, why did you lie to me?" the battousai asked again. Just then did Kaoru notice how close he was. Before she could jump back he grabbed her arm and forced her to the ground. It was hard under her and Kaoru winced when she hit it. She looked up when she felt the pressure on her arms increase and her legs being unable to move. She was staring into beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Gomen Kaoru," Kenshin said quietly, "but this has gone to far...even for me. My feelings are longing to be let out. They want to be spread and loved"  
Kaoru's heart was beating quickly. He didn't you the honorific! She was so close to him, he was so close to her. His smell was lingering in the room and it was so beautiful. It made her dizzy thinking about it.

"Kaoru... I love... and need you," Kenshin said bending his head lower to Kaoru's neck, "...all of you." Kenshin gently licked Kaoru's neck. Every little bit he tasted made him love her more. He opened the neck of her yukuta more exposing her tender flesh. The very sight of her made him nearly lose control. Add her delicate sent, beautiful features and little moans and Kenshin nearly lost it. He still had a question though. "Kaoru, will you let this unworthy one truly love you? Would you let this one take you...?" he asked looking deep into her eyes. Kaoru gasped and hugged him. He loved her, oh how happy she was!  
"Oh kami-sama! Yes of course!" Kaoru said with no hesitation. "I love every bit of you...all of you"  
Kaoru then found herself staring into amber eyes.  
"Let's go," he said. Kaoru looked confused. The battousai grinned. "Unless you really want to stay... in my opinion, it doesn't matter where I you"  
Kaoru blushed brilliantly.

"You really are a- Battousai cut her off with a deep kiss. Kaoru's mouth automatically opened to let the battousai's tongue in. With no hesitation, battousai let his tongue loose in his soon to be lover's mouth. He explored every part of her mouth with much need and hot desire. Battousai switched his position to be over Kaoru, never breaking the kiss, when he tilted her mouth open futher exposing her mouth to him. A sigh of need left Kaoru's mouth and she placed a hand into the battousai's hair. Battousai liked the short tugs she gave him when she nibbled on her tongue, however he was ready now for some more fun. Battousai moved to Kaoru's neck as she was gaining air and nibbled on it. She gasped. Giving light butterfy kisses battousai trailed down to her collar bone. His hands nimbly opened the collar of her yukata letting room for his mouth.

Kaoru gasped at feeling his soft lips on her skin. Battousai inhaled her sent as he became intoxified. She was so delicious! Again his hands found what they desired. Battousai pulled off her obi and pulled off her yukata. He looked down at her and marveled. Every inch of her was beautiful. Kaoru looked at him and blushed. Battousai stroked her cheek with love. It had been a while since he found a woman who loved him and didn't care for what he did. She... she was like him... same hands yet hers still so very innocent. Battousai felt her hands against his back. He hardly realized his gi was off and that Kaoru was looking at him curiously.

Battousai gave her a lecherous grin and gave her a deep kiss before doing his task. He gentle squeezed one of her exposed breasts and started to go down the valley between her two mounds. His tongue languidly stroked the other mound with nothing less than great care. She was HIS woman and she would be foolish to actually forget that. Kaoru moaned quietly as Battousai squeezed a little harder. He liked that response. As his mouth began it's reign of her chest his hand found them selves wondering to place around her body. One hand found it's way into her silky raven hair and took out the ribbon that was tying it all together. Her silky black hair flowed onto the floor in beautiful masses and made battousai more curious to get her. His other hand slid down her body, running it's finger all over her abs and then her waist. Battousai's eyes widened ever so slightly when he reached her precious flower. It seemed that it rain that night... and the beautiful petals were all.

"Wet," Battousai whispered hungrily in Kaoru's ear. She shivered into the Battousai's chest, her thighs rubbing acidently against his member. His member jerked from the close contact. Battousai loved it and wanted more responses like that from her. His mouth nibbled on one of the peaks of her breasts and he like how it hardened more as he sucked on it. His fingers fondled her gently and her back arched. Battousai retrieved his fingers from her lower levels revealing a few strands of her fluids. He loved the sticky sensation between his fingers. He lifted his hand to Kaoru's mouth and stuck a few in her mouth. Kaoru licked them egerly knowing, and liking her taste. Battousai retrieved his fingers and squeezed her mounds again. Kaoru in bliss moaned. Battousai kissed Kaoru again with his tongue exploring all over. He tasted her and wanted more. He decided to get more of her.

The remainants of her body wasn't enough. Battousai kissed his way down to her center, never once stopping the administrations to her body. Finally he reached her core and stuck out his tongue to gently flick her folds. Kaoru moaned when she felt Battousai's tongue on her petals. Her back arched again in pleasure. Battousai placed both hands on her waist and chuckled before licking her very center. He did this in slow agonizing licks and caused him member to jerk wildly. He was about ready to really get inside her. Kaoru moaned as her lovers tongue sucked her very center and licked up all her fluids. Battousai took off the rest of his garments, releasing restrait from his aching member.

He positioned Kaoru and then himself for their true pleasure. "Are you ready, koishii?" he asked.  
Kaoru nodded.

"This will hurt," he said gently. With that he entered her quickly. She tensed from the pain and tugged on his hair. "Sorry love," he said. Battousai winced himself.

"**Damn it Kenshin this isn't supposed to hurt! I swear when we marry her we're her more than once a year**!" Battousai thought.  
"_It's not my fault I'm not like you! Kami! Just pay attention! I don't want Kaoru to hurt any more_"

The rurouni was knocked out at the first sign of a naked Kaoru. After a few seconds Kaoru relaxed a bit and let Kenshin continue. Battousai took over again. He started a slow pace being careful not to harm Kaoru. After a while he could take much more of it. Kaoru let him go faster and broke through all her barriers. Soon Battousai's pace had her moaning loudly in please. Her back arched again in agonizing pleasure as the battousai's hard member gave her pleasure. Battousai let moans from deep within his throat. She was so tight- it felt so good!

"More, more!" Kaoru moaned in short choppy moans. Battousai went faster happily. Pretty soon he sent Kaoru to her first . Her fluids soaked Battousai's member and she moaned happily.

"**Not bad for a first timer**," Battousai thought, ...**but we're working on her resistance. I think a bit longer will do us all some good**"  
"_Shut-up, she's so beautiful right now, can't you take it in? Kami!_" Kenshin thought annoyed. "_But yes, we will work on her resistance_"  
The rurouni was still knocked out cold.  
"Ken...shin...," Kaoru huffed, "B-battousai... whom ever...all of you... thank-you"  
Kenshin smiled happily.  
"Aishite'ru, my koishii," he said quietly. Kaoru smiled happily.  
"Aishite'ru...Kenshin...," before long Kaoru fell victum to sleep. Kenshin watched as she slept. He kissed her as he wrapped her in blankets. Little did he know, Battousai was thinking of all sorts of ways to make her moan the next time.

A/N: Ha ha well sorry for the short chapter... I don't do long lemons...


	11. Day after

A/N: Hello minasan! Sorry for the LONG delay... and the post on my fic screen was just a way to past time. If you were wondering, I had some really bad writers block for this story... and then also for my original fiction. I guess it just a Harry Potter thing than...Pumpkineers all the way. Anyway, eleven is here! I hope you enjoy! And I KNOW it's short, and I also know no one is going to read this so why am I writing it...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...or anything else... sigh, I wish I did though. Why can't my drawings be top sellers too!

Battousai(s)?

The really quick next day

Kaoru woke up slowly, very hazily and tired but oddly satisfied. Her body felt more heavy than usual, but at the same time lighter and free. Something inside her was missing but something else was replaced instead creating the sensation of feeling whole-complete. Kaoru looked around her surroundings and noticed the definite masculine feel to it. Not only that, but everything was out of place...or wrong. Turning her head to the side she noticed and felt a gorgeously disorganized mass of silky fiery coloured hair falling upon broad shoulders and an uncovered, quite gorgeous, masculine chest. The urge to look all the way down caught her as she found herself staring at the very tips of the beautiful red hair. Kaoru blushed furiously at the sight and turning her head distinctly upward she found herself staring into piercing ice-blue eyes.

Kaoru jumped and only after did she realize who the person was. She was momentarily thanking Kami sama for not looking all the way down, but the urge was still there especially if it was him.

"Koi," Kenshin's deep voice rumbled gently taking Kaoru by fleeting surprise. "Ohayo... I trust you slept well?"

Kaoru blushed furiously with realization dawning on her.

"H-hai," she stuttered as she looked away, still quite red in the face.

A chuckled admitted from Kenshin's throat as he lifted his hand to her cheek gently. He slid his and under her chin and turned Kaoru's brilliant head to him. She looked so... hot! Strands of raven coloured hair fell beautifully out of place down her back and shoulders. The mass of silky dark hair flowed down the curve of her back nearly making a pool on the futon. She didn't notice it yet, but her body was gloriously naked and it caught Kenshin's attention, only after having his lover's eyes open. Her sapphire pools were the first to draw him in. And he stared into her eyes, wanting to get lost.

"You needn't feel embarrassed, koishii," Kenshin muttered after moving his head to the crook of her neck. His warm breath was causing the hairs on her neck to stand up. "What we did, what we'll continue to do... it's all natural."

Kaoru shivered. Kenshin's body was going to drive her insane! His hand moved to her shoulder as he began to kiss up and down her neck gently. Automatically, Kaoru let loose a soft moan. Kenshin grinned into her neck. He brought his eyes to meet hers in a passionate stare.

"See, koibito," he said deeply. He grinned at Kaoru's nod. Kenshin's eyes turned amethyst again. "Good. We had a tiring night, I hope I didn't hurt you, too much?"

Kaoru shook her head negatively, trying not to blush.

"Oh no, it was... great," Kaoru said still gently flustered. "Kami sama... I can't describe to you how wonderful it was...!"

Kenshin chuckled. He placed a calloused hand to his lover's soft cheek and stared into is eyes. His desire came true as he began to get lost in her innocent blue pools. Well, once innocent. Now the showed curiosity, and a gentle heap of sexual desire. A wave of masculine pride flowed over Kenshin as he looked into her eyes. He did that to her. He had finally done it. She _was_ in fact "Battousai's woman", as everyone so happily pointed out. She was really his! She was..._kami_! She was so tight last night! She tasted so sweet and aroused and _kami_ was she tender! He wanted more, _every part of him_ wanted more! Once really wasn't enough! It satisfied him, but bloody hell! There were so many things to be tried! So many _ways_ to prove he loved her!

"I'm glad," Kenshin said pressing his nose to Kaoru's in affection. "Let us get up now. I daresay, you'll want to take a bath, and get dressed," Kenshin added to a blushing Kaoru, "and when you come back lunch'll be ready."

Kaoru smiled. Kenshin was still Kenshin, but with a heap of confidence and less...well "oro"-ness.

"Thanks Kenshin-_wait_! Lunch? Lunch!" Kaoru jumped up making her breasts move as she did so. Kenshin had to hold in a growl. "Are you serious!"

Kenshin smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes, Kaoru. It's past noon already," he said smiling.

Kaoru smacked her forehead.

"Bloody hell," she muttered.

Kenshin stood up and kissed his love on her forehead.

"Don't worry. I have already served breakfast to minasan so it shouldn't be a problem."

Kaoru groaned. She has a feeling there was in fact going to be a problem... and its name was Sagara Sanosuke.

"Oy! Here comes the lady of the hour!" Sano exclaimed as Kaoru walked into the kitchen from her bath. "Jou-chan, you're all grown up!"

Kaoru grit her teeth.

"Shut up!" she said angrily. "I'm older than you are!"

Sano grinned.

"Yeah, but you took longer to get laid!" Sano said laughing.

Kaoru seethed. Kenshin laughed silently to himself so that he wouldn't get pumped be Kaoru's wrath. A second later there was a shinai to Sano's head and he was still laughing.

"My Kao-chan, for having such an excellent night you sure are in a bad mood," Soujirou said smiling, as always.

Kaoru jumped.

"S-Shishou!" she exclaimed. "Damn I forgot you were here!"

Soujirou giggled.

"Maa, you're all grown up as Mr. Sagara had suggested." (A/N: okay whenever I write Mr. Sagara, I think of when Kenshin was fighting Soujirou, in the english version, and he gets mad and he's like "no, you're wrong Mr. Himura!" and I love it when he says it in english! haha just that line though, don't get me wrong, him saying it Japanese is awesome too, but it's so cute when he says it. haha sorry back to the story.)

"Now I can be happy," Soujirou continued after being interrupted by the author. "Let me ask you an important question wa deshi."

Kaoru sat down gently.

"Yes, shishou?" she asked with a look of seriousness on her face.

Soujirou smiled.

"How was it?" Soujirou said with a goofy grin on his face.

"SHISHOU!"

Kenshin was doing laundry, happily, Soujirou and Kaoru were out training, Sanosuke was resting on the porch doing nothing (like usual) and Yahiko was "helping" out at the Akebeko. Kenshin had a feeling it was to see Tsubame. After Kaoru had to give him the "talk", something changed within the boy and he started acting a bit more...mature. He was still a long way off, but he was improving little by little. It was getting late in the day. The sun was slowly beginning to drift into the horizon and the sky was painted with beginnings of a lovely sunset. Soujirou and Kaoru returned shortly after Kenshin finished the laundry. Soujirou looked satisfied and happy while Kaoru looked a bit disgruntled. She was dirty and sweaty and Kenshin while looking at her Kenshin started to have dirty thoughts to fit the mood she was in.

"Damnit shishou! Could you go a little softer next time? I could have died," Kaoru said slightly angry. Soujirou hit her against her head.

"Don't speak to me like that," he said smiling. "If I had gone "softer" how will you ever beat me? You're almost there. The harder I train you, the better you'll be! It'll be worth it. See how Himura didn't complain with Master Hiko?"

Kaoru grunted.

"How do you know if Kenshin complained with Hiko-san?"

Soujirou smiled.

"Trust me, Himura-san has more sense than that," Soujirou said simply.

Kaoru sighed and Soujirou laughed (more like giggled but we'll leave that alone won't we?)

Battousai stirred within Kenshin once more at the sight of Kaoru.

"_She's so damn fine,"_ Battousai said staring hungrily at Kaoru.

"**You got her once, isn't that enough?" **the Rurouni asked.

"_Don't deny you don't enjoy her- that you _didn't_ enjoy her_," Battousai sneered.

The Rurouni didn't reply.

"_Exactly. You loved every bit of it. You've always wanted it..."_ Battousai said. "_And to answer you idiotic question, no! She was damn fine the first time and there are just so many ways to love a woman!"_

Kenshin's heart began to pound. He heard the Battousai and Rurouni inside of him fighting, and he had to admit, the Battousai had a good point. Kaoru was already his and there was no way of hurting her. Unless he left, but that wasn't going to happen. Not when he had told her he loved her... and she loved him. She had willingly given herself to him. So why not try a few more... places..? A few more techniques..? Kenshin had to hold in a moan at the thought. Kaoru in the bath, Kaoru in the kitchen, Kaoru in the shed! _Kami_ there were hundreds of places where he could make love to her! Each one was especially great in it's own splendor. There were so many techniques..! Battousai nearly had a nose bleed thinking of S/M. The idea even vaguely intrigued the Rurouni, who had been thinking because of Battousai's word. Kenshin, if he could would have his own way with her... but was it his way? Or was it battousai's? Deep within him Himura Kenshin knew that the battousai inside of him was having an effect on him. His dirty ideas were slowly becoming one with his and the Rurouni too.

And who said that was completely bad..?


End file.
